


Stardate: All Hallow's Eve

by jedi_harkness



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Not Beta Read, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: "I thought you always looked forward to the Academy Costume Ball," Una said, smoothing over her vest."I do, but I've never gone as a Pokemon!" Chris shot back, his face twisting into a scowl. "Pikachu, Una? Really?"
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Stardate: All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm still working on at least three other fics, I still managed to pound out this little Halloween treat in about a couple of hours. This was inspired by a cute Halloween-themed fanart that showed Chris and Una dressed as Pikachu and Ash, and is dedicated to BetaArtemis, who first came up with the cute and brilliant concept of Captain Pike-a-Chu. (Hopefully one of these days we'll be reading a fanfic where Pike gets transformed into a Pikachu!) Oh, and the 'T' rating is because of a brief mention of 'furries.'
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry, and on Star Trek: Discovery created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Star Trek and it's related characters are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Christopher Pike frowned as he looked at himself in the holo-mirror. To say this outfit was unseemly for a starship captain would be an understatement: He looked utterly ridiculous, like an infant in a yellow onesie. While the getup was loose-fitting, it promised to be uncomfortable; he was already feeling quite warm after wearing this furry monstrosity for just a few minutes, so how in hell was he going to be able to survive the next few hours? His frown deepened as he stared at the lightning bolt-shaped tail that protruded from the backside, which swayed as he moved, and the attached mask with it's cartoonish mouse-like face that was now flung back over his shoulders. That cuter-than-cute rabbit-eared mouse face, with it's dark brown eyes, black button nose, dimpled blushing cheeks, and permanent happy smile seemed to be mocking him.

Chris heard light steps behind him, and he caught a smirking Una out of the corner of his eye. She was clearly enjoying this way too much. "I can't believe I agreed to to this," he grumbled, daring another look in the mirror because he was a glutton for punishment.

Una's blue eyes twinkled as she pulled her ponytail through the back of the ballcap she wore. "No way you're backing out now, Pike. You lost the bet, so now you have to keep your word of honor."

Chris huffed. "I never imagined you'd be able to drink me and Phil under the table." He scratched his neck. "Damn, this is already getting itchy. This is officially the worst Halloween ever."

"I thought you always looked forward to the Academy Costume Ball," Una said, smoothing over her vest.

"I do, but I've never gone as a Pokemon!" Chris shot back, his face twisting into a scowl. "Pikachu, Una? Really?"

His First Officer merely smirked again. "You do have an electrifying personality."

Going along with the theme, and quite possibly to add to Chris' humiliation, Una was going as a gender-swapped Ash Ketchum. Now that he thought about it, the more appropriate name might be Ash Fetching. She wore Ash's famous get-up of a t-shirt, vest, blue jeans, sneakers, and a ballcap, although the jeans were skin-tight, and the t-shirt's hem was shortened so it showed her midriff. As irritated as Chris was at the moment, he had to admit that she made one sexy Pokemon trainer.

Still though... "God, you really do have no mercy. Letting me mix with past and present alumni of Starfleet Academy while dressed in this," Chris moaned with a pout.

"Just keep talking in Pikachu langauge and no one will be the wiser," Una replied sagely. Flashing a grin, she then stepped closer to hug his middle from behind. "Personally, I think you look rather cute, _Captain Pike-a-Chu_."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare call me that while we're at the party."

"I'm not that merciless," Una purred with a light kiss on his ear.

A faint smile crossed Chris' face, the show of affection soothing him somewhat. He then raised an eyebrow at her image in the holo-mirror. "You're not a closet furry, are you?"

Una snorted. "I'm kinky, but not that kinky." Her eyes then widened. "Shit, how many closet furries are going to be there?"

Chris swallowed. "I'd just as soon not know. Ahm, maybe we should decide on a signal in case...?"

"You're going to be speaking in Pikachu, so I don't imagine that anyone who tries to flirt with you will go far. Besides..." Una lightly combed her fingers through his hair. "I have to stick close to you, since I'm your trainer."

"Who am I, again? Since 'Captain Pike' isn't attending because he's preparing the lecture he's due to give later this week?"

"A long-time friend from Illyria who's being a good sport," Una replied, hugging him tighter.

Chris sighed. "The things I do for honor, and for you."

"I appreciate your willingness to uphold your honor by wearing this hot and itchy thing," Una said, pinching the fuzzy material of his costume. "And whenever you doubt you'll make it, just remind yourself that I'll make it worth your while afterwards," she murmured lowly.

Chris got even warmer at the thought. "You sure know how to motivate a guy, Number One."

"All part of the job description, Captain..."

Chris raised a hand, his face stern. "Do _not_ say 'Pike-a-chu'." He then let out a breath as he deactivated the holo-mirror. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Una grinned as she put the mask over Chris' head. "Can you see?" At his nod, she lightly patted his butt. "Let's go, my brave Pokemon!"

Holding his head high (despite the weight of the mask) as he made to follow her, Chris chirped brightly, "Pika, pika!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
